


Being Alone

by Blue Yeti (blueyeti)



Series: Being... [1]
Category: Chronicles of Chrestomanci - Diana Wynne Jones
Genre: Cats, Double Drabble, Gen, Religions, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-11
Updated: 2005-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueyeti/pseuds/Blue%20Yeti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Millie loses religion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Alone

The two Temple Cats circle the Marked feet of the Living Asheth. Proudfoot purrs, the uninhibited purr found in the young. Throgmorten guards his Mistress and little Proudfoot possessively, protecting her purr.

Tears track down the Goddess's cheeks. Her skin has grown pale since she had come to 12A, and her hair is limp around her face. Her clothes are thick, stuffy things with far too many petticoats. Her arms feel naked without the clanking bangles she had always worn.

She pulls her left foot up, awkward balanced with one hand pressed against the glass. There is the cat upon her paw – her foot.

She calms herself, sinking into the soft place where Asheth murmured to her constantly, and raises her arms.

Her two arms.

The Asheth inside is silent. Surely She knew the life had been Chrestomanci's. She had been there, within, all her life. Asheth _knows_ Millie.

Could She find her in this strange world where Christians scoffed at the old Gods? Maybe She…

No, She didn't know Millie. She knew the Girl in the Temple Courtyard.

Not Millie.

Millie wraps her arms around Proudfoot, cuddling the kitten close. From the corner of the room Throgmorten says 'Wong!'


End file.
